La Voluntad de Sinnoh
by Sekishiki
Summary: En la Region Sinnoh comenzara el viaje de un chico llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi, a quien muchos consideran un inutil, sin embargo, quizas al final el sea mucho mejor de lo que todos pensaron, ya que el y su Voluntad lograran hacer que todos vean de lo que el es capaz!


**Prologo: Tsuna**

**-Pueblo Hojaverde, (Casa de Tsuna)-**

"Y con el eso el Campeón de la Pokemon, Byakuran, ha logrado derrotar a su oponente y retener su título de Campeón de la Liga!" Se escucha la voz del anunciador en la televisión, la cual muestra a un joven de pelo blanco estando feliz por su victoria.

El nombre de ese joven es Byakuran, y él es el actual campeón de la Liga Pokemon en la Región Sinnoh.

Y lo que se está transmitiendo es su última victoria ante un retador que quiso desafiarlo por su titulo de Campeón.

De hecho, ahora mismo eso está siendo transmitido, por toda la región Sinnoh, ya que ese es un evento importante y ayudo a solidificar una más a Byakuran como el Campeón de la Región.

Muchos jóvenes que ambicionan con llegar a ese puesto están observando ese enfrentamiento con mucho interés, ya que eso demostraba el nivel de Byakuran.

Pero lamentablemente ellos no pudieron descubrir mucho…

…Ya que Byakuran gano su combate con solo un Pokemon.

Y de todos los jóvenes que están viendo esto, uno en particular destaca.

Estando en su habitación podemos ver a un chico de catorce años, que tiene cabello marrón.

El es, Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien es mejor conocido como Tsuna, y que está a un día de comenzar su viaje.

Sin embargo... parece que el no está muy emocionado por eso.

"Solo un día más…" Murmura el joven, quien apaga la tele y recuerda el combate que Byakuran logro ganar.

"No puedo hacerlo! El es demasiado fuerte! No quiero ir de viaje!" Se escuchan las exclamaciones del joven, las cuales resuenan en su habitación.

Creo que esto debió haber sido mencionado antes…

Pero Tsuna no quiere ir en un viaje!

Aunque el ya ha llegado a la edad requerida el día de hoy (14 años), lo que le da el derecho de ir de viaje por la Región Sinnoh, para convertirse en un Entrenador Pokemon con el objetivo de recolectar las Medallas de los Gimnasios para poder ingresar al Torneo de la Liga Pokemon, y si el logra ganarlo, podrá desafiar a la Elite Cuatro, y si el Entrenador demostraba ser lo suficientemente bueno como para derrotarlos, entonces el lograba una oportunidad ante el Campeón de la Liga por el Titulo.

Pero aun así… Tsuna no quería ir de viaje!

Si fuese por su propia voluntad, entonces Tsuna preferiría quedarse en el Pueblo y vivir una vida pacifica sin muchos problemas.

Pero en lugar de eso el tendrá que emprender un viaje, aun cuando él es un fracaso cuando se trata de Pokemons!

Así es, tristemente el joven Sawada no es muy bueno cuando él tiene clases en la Escuela que involucren Pokemons.

Aunque el también falla en todo lo demás, usualmente obteniendo calificaciones bajas y siendo el ultimo de su clase.

Y también siendo el último cuando se trata de clase de deportes, ya que usualmente Tsuna termina tropezándose o costándole la victoria a su equipo.

Así que muchos saben que Tsuna no duraría mucho tiempo en un viaje.

De hecho la mayoría opina que a lo más el podría llegar al Pueblo Arena, con mucha suerte el podría lograr llegar a la Ciudad Jubileo, pero nadie cree que Tsuna podría llegar a Ciudad Pirita, donde se encuentra el primer Gimnasio.

Ni siquiera el mismo Tsuna cree que el podría llegar lejos en su viaje, y no es solo por su falta de aptitud física.

Ya que… por alguna misteriosa razón… los Pokemon parecen tener algo en su contra!

Siempre que era momento de hacer clases en donde se interactuaban con Pokemons, los demás estudiantes lo hacían bien, pero el siempre terminaba siendo atacado o golpeado por el Pokemon, y nadie se podía explicar por qué.

Sin embargo, lo que sus compañeros de clase no sabían era que había un Pokemon que no lastimaba a Tsuna, es más, Tsuna y ese Pokemon eran amigos.

Sin embargo, como únicamente la madre de Tsuna sabía acerca de eso, los demás chicos de la Escuela decidieron llamar a nuestro héroe: 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Porque tengo ir…" Se pregunta a si mismo Tsuna, ya que según Nana, ese era el deseo de Iemitsu, antes de que el misteriosamente despareciese después de irse un día a trabajar.

"Tsu-kun!" Se escucha la voz de la madre de Tsuna llamándolo desde el piso de abajo, "Ya se te hace tarde para ir a la Escuela!".

Tsuna mira la hora y es verdad, a este paso el llegara tarde!

Por lo que el rápidamente baja y se come su desayuno, y rápidamente Tsuna se despide de Nana.

"Ya me voy!" Anuncia Tsuna, y rápidamente sale de su casa con rumbo a la Escuela.

Nana solo puede mirar como Tsuna sale de la casa (Y por suerte esta vez no se tropezó!) con una sonrisa.

"Iemitsu, nuestro hijo pronto comenzara su viaje," Dice Nana mientras mira un retrato de la familia, de cuando estaban todos presentes, "Puede que él no logre llegar muy lejos por si solo… pero quizás si el encontrase un buen Pokemon, quizás así el podría llegar hacia donde tu estas," Murmura la madre de Tsuna, ya que todavía hay una esperanza para su hijo.

Todavía existe un Pokemon que puede ser un compañero para Tsuna y ayudarlo a crecer y mejorar.

**-Academia Pokemon-**

En la Academia Pokemon que se encuentra situada en el Pueblo Hojaverde, se encuentran varios estudiantes en un aula de clases, todos ellos hablando felizmente.

Y el día de hoy es sobre un tema en especial.

"Escuchaste eso? Dame-Tsuna empezara su viaje mañana," Dice un estudiante.

"Si, acaso el realmente cree que podría llegar pasado Pueblo Arena?" Dice otro.

"Claro que no! El solo fallara como el inútil que es!" Exclama una chica, quien entonces comienza a mirar en la dirección a un asiento.

"Sin embargo estoy segura de que Gokudera-kun lograra llegar hasta la Liga!" Dice ella, mientras un grupo de chicas grita en aprobación.

Ellas están hablando de Gokudera Hayato, un chico con una personalidad seria que no la habla a casi nadie.

Aparentemente el vino a estudiar desde un lugar que se encuentra en una zona apartada de la Región, y fuera de eso no se supo nada.

Pero aun así a las chicas les encanto su personalidad y su apariencia, por lo que rápidamente Gokudera tuvo un club de fans.

Y además el estará de cumpleaños en dos meses más, por lo que entonces el podrá comenzar su viaje, y muchos están seguros de que con sus calificaciones, las cuales son las más altas de la clase, el llegara a la Liga Pokemon.

"Cállense, son muy ruidosas!" Exclama un irritado Gokudera, lo que en lugar de callarlas las hace más ruidosas.

"Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así, Gokudera," Dice Yamamoto Takeshi, quien está sentado al lado de Gokudera.

El es otro de los chicos populares de la Escuela, ya que aunque sus calificaciones no son realmente buenas, cuando se trata de trabajo físico, el termina siendo el número uno, y por eso muchos creen que el también llegara a la Liga.

De hecho muchos creen que el terminara enfrentándose a Gokudera en la Liga Pokemon, ya que Yamamoto también tiene talento suficiente como para llegar muy lejos.

Sin embargo, todos están demasiado centrados en sus conversaciones que no se dieron cuenta de que Tsuna había llegado a la sala de clases y había escuchado todo lo que dijeron.

Sin embargo el no esta particularmente triste por eso, ya que él había escuchado palabras similares desde hace mucho tiempo en la Escuela.

El ya se había resignado a ser 'Dame-Tsuna'.

**XzXzX**

"Muy bien clase, ahora nos tocara interactuar con un Pokemon," Dice el profesor de la Clase, quien saca una Pokebola de su bolsillo, la cual el lanza al piso, cuando eso pasa un Pokemon sale de ahí.

"Starly!" Dice un Pokemon que se parece a un pájaro.

"Como ya sabrán el objetivo aquí es hacer que este Pokemon confié en ustedes," Dice el profesor mientras apunta a Starly, "Así que elegiré a uno de ustedes para esta lección," Entones el comienza a revisar entre los estudiantes, buscando a quien tomara parte directamente en la lección.

Hasta que logra encontrar a uno en particular, un estudiante que él esperaba encontrar.

"Sawada!" Anuncia el profesor, haciendo que Tsuna se tense, "Como hoy será tu ultimo día de clases, he decidido que tu serás el afortunado que participara en esta lección!".

Y con eso dicho, Tsuna se levanta de su asiento y comienza a caminar hacia el profesor y Starly.

Por otra parte varios de los estudiantes se comienzan a reír silenciosamente, ya que ellos saben lo que pasara, debido a que esta escena ha ocurrido varias veces en el pasado.

"Muy bien, Sawada, lo que tienes que hacer es tocar a Starly sin que él se alborote," Dice el profesor.

Tsuna se siente un poco nervioso cuando acerca su mano, ya que siempre que él es elegido para esta clase, el termina siendo atacado por el Pokemon.

Pero este Starly parece ser pacifico… así que quizás… quizás en esta ocasión Tsuna podrá lograrlo.

Sin embargo, cuando los dedos de Tsuna hacen contacto con las plumas de Starly, ocurre lo que todos se habían esperado.

"Starly!" Grita el Pokemon, quien inmediatamente comienza a darle picotazos en la cabeza a Tsuna.

"_Itai! _Por favor detente!" Exclama Tsuna, quien trata de alejarse del Pokemon.

"Hahaha!" Se ríe la mayoría de los estudiantes.

"Como era de esperarse de Dame-Tsuna! Ni siquiera en su ultimo día puede hacerlo bien!" Dice uno de los chicos.

"Starly, regresa," Dice el profesor con un suspiro, y rápidamente el Pokemon pájaro regreso a la Pokebola.

Tsuna suspira en alivio, por fin se termino.

"Sawada, debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado de ti, incluso en esta ocasión no lograste hacer que un Pokemon confiase en ti, y además tus calificaciones son de las más bajas que he visto en mi carrera, así que seré honesto y te diré lo que pienso," Dice el profesor mientras Tsuna se prepara para esas palabras, el sabe cuáles serán, pero aun así es duro tener que escucharlas.

"Dudo que llegues lejos," Dice el profesor.

Y con eso el resto del día continuo como si nada hubiese pasado.

**XzXzX**

Tsuna se encuentra caminando hacia su casa después del final de las clases, incuso cuando este fue su último día, nada pudo cambiar.

"Porque?" Se pregunta a si mismo Tsuna, "Porque tengo que ser tan inútil?".

Sin embargo, antes de que Tsuna pudiese deprimirse más, se escucha un sonido.

"Shinx!" Es la voz de un Pokemon, un Shinx para ser más precisos.

"Eres tú, Shinx!" Exclama un feliz Tsuna.

El Shinx inmediatamente se lanza a los brazos de Tsuna… y sorprendentemente no lo ataca!

"Hehe, yo también estoy feliz de verte," Dice felizmente Tsuna mientras acaricia las orejas del Pokemon Eléctrico.

Seguro se estarán preguntando cómo se conocieron esos dos? Pues…

_-Flashback, (Hace Siete Años)-_

_Tsuna estaba bajo un árbol él solo._

_El estaba llorando, ya que una vez más un Pokemon lo había atacado, esta ocasión fue cuando él estaba jugando afuera, un Kricketot apareció de la nada y comenzó a perseguirlo, por suerte Tsuna logro esconderse bajo la sombra de ese árbol._

"_Porque? Que es lo que yo hice para que los Pokemons me odiasen," Dice Tsuna quien ahora está viviendo por un momento un tanto difícil, ya que el entro en la Escuela Pokemon hace poco tiempo, y los demás estudiantes se rieron de él cuando un Pokemon se negó a escucharlo en una clase y para colmo lo había atacado, y por si eso fuese poco, el Padre de Tsuna desapareció._

_Sin embargo, antes de que Tsuna pudiese continuar, se escucha un sonido detrás de el._

"_Hie!" Grita Tsuna, quien teme que el Kricketot lo haya encontrado._

_Sin embargo ahí no hay un Kricketot, sino que en Shinx._

_Y al parecer está herido!_

"_Sh-shinx…" Hace débilmente el Pokemon._

"_E-estas bien?" Pregunta tímidamente Tsuna, quien le acerca una mano al Pokemon Eléctrico._

_Sin embargo ahí el recordó lo que suele pasar cuando él intenta tocar a un Pokemon, pero ya es muy tarde, porque la mano de Tsuna ya está muy cerca!_

_Sin embargo en esta ocasión algo diferente ocurre._

"_Shinx…" El Shinx en lugar de atacar a Tsuna, acepta su mano de buena manera. _

"_No puede ser…" Dice un incrédulo Tsuna, quien luego toma al Shinx en sus brazos, "Realmente permitiste que te tocase," Murmura Tsuna con una sonrisa._

_Sin embargo antes de que pudiese continuar, el Shinx colapsa en sus brazos._

_Tsuna inmediatamente se apresura para llevar a ese Pokemon a su casa, y en esta ocasión el tenia una sonrisa en su cara._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Después de ese día Shinx y Tsuna se hicieron inseparables.

Ya que Tsuna encontró esperanza al saber que no todos los Pokemon tenían algo en su contra, y que podría haber mas como Shinx por la Región.

Nana también estaba bastante feliz por su hijo, y ella felizmente acepto a Shinx como parte de la familia.

De hecho, sobra decir que Tsuna ya había decidió que Shinx sería su Pokemon inicial, ya que aunque él no estaba seguro acerca del viaje, al menos el tendría a su amigo ahí para hacerle compañía.

Dentro de poco Tsuna logra llegar a casa.

"Ya llegue!" Anuncia Tsuna, mientras que Shinx también deja salir un sonido para anunciar que el también había llegado.

"Bienvenido a casa, Tsu-kun, Shinx-chan!" Saluda la madre de Tsuna, quien lleva consigo un paquete.

"Tsu-kun, llego esto para ti," Dice Nana, quien le entrega el paquete a Tsuna.

Tsuna curiosamente lo abre, y se sorprende ahí al encontrar varios objetos.

El primero es una Pokedex, luego están Seis Pokebolas, y finalmente una Mini Caja Rectangular, la cual Tsuna reconoce como las que se utilizan para guardar las Medallas.

"El Profesor Serbal que vive en Pueblo Arena los envió, yo ya le explique la situación y el accedió a enviarlos aquí, siempre y cuando tu vayas a verlo a su laboratorio en Pueblo Arena," Explica Nana.

Tsuna asiente y toma esos objetos.

"Entonces voy a hacer mi primera captura," Dice Tsuna, quien mira a Shinx, quien asiente, entendiendo lo que quería decir Tsuna.

Tsuna acerca la Pokebola a la frente de Shinx, con la cual él hace un poco de presión, haciendo que la Pokebola se habrá y Shinx entre.

Por unos segundos la Pokebola se mueve, pero ese movimiento se detiene rápidamente y se escucha un sonido.

El sonido que indica que un Pokemon ha sido exitosamente capturado.

"Ahora oficialmente eres mi Pokemon, Shinx" Dice Tsuna quien inmediatamente lo deja salir, ya que él prefiere que Shinx esté libre, cosa que también prefiere el Pokemon Electrico.

Nana se siente feliz al ver la primera captura de su hijo.

Después los tres tienen una cena, la cual es más grande de lo normal, ya que es para celebrar el último día de Tsuna en esta casa por un tiempo.

Y en general, ese día termino bien para Tsuna.

**-Al Día Siguiente-**

Es temprano en la mañana, y nos podemos encontrar con Tsuna estando en frente de la puerta de su casa, con Shinx a su lado.

"Cuando crucemos esa puerta comenzara… estoy muy nervioso," Dice un tembloroso Tsuna, sin embargo Shinx muerde levemente su pantalón para llamar la atención del joven.

"Shinx!" Hace el Pokemon, y la manera en la que lo hizo da a entender que está determinado.

"Tienes razón, todavía no hemos comenzado, así que quizás todavía haya una oportunidad," Dice Tsuna con un poco mas de confianza.

El toma una profunda bocanada de aire y con determinación sale de su casa.

El viaje de Tsuna por la Región Sinnoh ya ha comenzado, y aunque el todavía no lo sepa, el llegara mas lejos de lo que él hubiese creído posible.

Y así comienza la aventura de Tsuna.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Sé que esta idea es un tanto extraña, pero simplemente se me paso por la mente. (Esto formara parte de una trilogía, las otras partes serán con Naruto y Bleach).

Aquí básicamente se trata de que Tsuna ira en un viaje Pokemon, para llegar a retar a Byakuran en la Liga.

Y esto seguirá mayoritariamente el camino de los Juegos.

Y como pueden ver, personajes como los Líderes de Gimnasio y la Elite Cuatro fueron reemplazados con personajes de KHR.

Y además Tsuna tendrá una pareja (Pero será un secreto!) la cual viajara con el cuando ambos se conozcan en cierto punto de la aventura.

Ahora veamos al Equipo Pokemon de Tsuna:

**Shinx, (Macho).**

**Nivel: 8.**

Ese es por ahora, si tienen sugerencias para los Pokemons que deberían formar parte del Equipo de Tsuna, entonces díganlo (Pero esto se quedara restringidos a los Pokemons que aparecen en Diamante, Perla y Platino).

Además una pregunta.

Debería incluir al Equipo Galaxia? O enfocarme únicamente en Tsuna y su viaje?

Me gustaría escuchar la opinión de ustedes.


End file.
